


Demons

by ahab_cinaa



Category: Tatort
Genre: Caro is a sweatheart, Coming Out, Fighting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Leo's mum is a sweetheart, M/M, Police, Poor Adam, Pre-Slash, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, Slash, They both need a Hug, poor Leo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: Leo muss Adam aus der Ausnüchterungszelle holen und erfährt etwas neues über seinen alten Freund. So hatten sie sich ihr Coming Out nicht vorgestellt.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe zwar kurz recherchiert, aber ich war noch nie in Saarbrücken und gebe daher keine Garantie für die Richtigkeit gewisser Orte. Den Dialekt dürft ihr euch an den entsprechenden Stellen auch selbst dazu denken :') 
> 
> Ansonsten... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Leo gähnte und versuchte sich auf die spärlich beleuchtete Straße vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was in den letzten 15 Minuten passiert war und er war gespannt auf eine Erklärung.

Es war 3:20 Uhr am Samstagmorgen gewesen, als sein Handy geklingelt und seine Mutter sich gemeldet hatte. Leo hatte sich erschrocken und war von dem Schlimmsten ausgegangen, aber was seine Mutter ihm dann berichtete…damit hatte er niemals gerechnet.

„Schatz, der Adam hat gerade bei uns auf dem Festnetztelefon angerufen.“ 

Leo hatte sich aufgesetzt, er war plötzlich hellwach gewesen. „Was ist los?“

„Er ist auf dem Polizeirevier in der Weststadt, irgendwas mit Ausnüchterungszelle? Er hat gefragt ob du ihn abholen kannst“

Leo hatte laut geseufzt und sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht gerieben. Was hatte Adam denn jetzt angestellt? „Natürlich, kann ich machen. Sorry, dass er euch geweckt hat“

Er hatte das Lächeln seiner Mutter förmlich spüren können, auch wenn er es nicht gesehen hatte. „Ach Leo, der Adam ist doch für uns wie ein drittes Kind, der darf bei uns immer anrufen, wenn er Probleme hat. Wie früher. Das weißt du doch“

Leo hatte genickt. Er war seinen Eltern so dankbar, dass sie Adam damals so aufgenommen hatten. Und generell, dass sie nicht so waren, wie Adams Eltern. „Danke Mama, Gute Nacht“

„Na klar. Und sag morgen mal Bescheid was los war…“

Leo hatte den Anruf beendet, sich eine Jeans und ein Shirt übergezogen, sich seinen Geldbeutel und Schlüssel geschnappt und war durchs Treppenhaus und zu seinem Auto gejoggt. 

Jetzt parkte er vor dem entsprechenden Revier und hoffte inständig, dass er und vor allem Adam die Kollegen, die gerade im Dienst waren, nicht kannte. Er klingelte und wartete, bis sich ein Polizist am anderen Ende der Sprechanlage meldete.

„Hölzer, ich bin hier um Adam Schürk abzuholen?“ Die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Zwei ältere Polizisten saßen im Innenraum der Wache hinter der Panzerglasscheibe und schauten ihn neugierig an. „Die Kollegin holt gerade ihren Freund, Momentchen“, erklärte einer der beiden in saarländischem Dialekt. Leo nickte knapp. Die beiden Polizisten sprachen leise miteinander, sodass Leo nicht verstehen konnte worum es ging, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie über ihn redeten. Er drehte sich genervt um.

Er wollte einfach nur wissen, ob mit Adam alles okay war, ihn mitnehmen und dabei möglichst nicht zum Hauptgesprächsthema der Saarbrückener Polizei werden.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Stahl-Tür und eine jüngere Polizistin trat heraus, Adam folgte ihr. Er hatte eine kleine Wunde an der Wange, seine langen Haare waren fettig und zerwuschelt, seine Augen auffällig gerötet und unter ihnen befanden sich dunkle Ringe. Er trug eine enge, schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Shirt, was nicht mehr ganz so weiß war.

„Adam, geht’s dir gut?“, fragte Leo und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Adam nickte knapp und sah Leo beschämt an. „Tut mir so leid, dass ich dich und deine Eltern da mit reingezogen hab, aber die Nummer von deinen Eltern ist die einzige die ich auswendig kann…“

Das erklärte einiges… Die Tatsache, dass Adam nach über 15 Jahren noch seine alte Nummer kannte, verschaffte ihm ein warmes Gefühl. „Ist doch kein Problem“, sagt er und schenkte Adam ein kleines Lächeln, der presste nur die Lippen aufeinander und schaute auf den Boden.

„Unsre Streife hat den jungen Mann vollgedröhnt gegen 0 Uhr bei einem Streit – oder soll ich besser sagen Schlägerei – im Play in der Mainzer aufgegabelt und in Gewahrsam genommen, damit niemand weiter gefährdet wird. Ich hoffe Sie ham die Situation jetzt unter Kontrolle, wenn Sie Ihren Freund jetzt mitnehmen“, merkte einer der älteren Polizisten an.

Leo wurde hellhörig, er schaute Adam überrascht an. Er wusste gar nicht, welchem dieser Details er am meisten Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Polizist gerade seine Schweigepflicht missachtet hatte, aber darauf konnte er sich jetzt nicht konzentrieren. Ihm war jetzt viel mehr klar, wieso die Polizisten so komisch drauf waren und Adam andauernd als seinen Freund bezeichneten. Das Play war ein stattbekannter Gay Club und die Polizisten dachten vermutlich, Adam und Leo seien ein Paar.

„Ja, vielen Dank“, sagte Leo, um die Situation schnellstmöglich zu beenden, „Wars das?“ 

Die Kollegen nickten. „Sie werden noch auf dem Postweg von uns hören“

Leo drehte sich zu Adam um. „Komm“, sagte er und machte eine winkende Handbewegung und so verabschiedeten sie sich aus dem Gebäude.

Adam ging vor Leo über die Straße auf sein Auto zu. Leo hatte Angst vor der Heimfahrt. Was sollte er sagen? Gar nichts?

Er wollte wissen, wieso Adam Drogen nahm und warum er in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen war, aber eigentlich drehten sich seine Gedanken nur um eine Info: Adam war schwul. Oder bi, queer auf jeden Fall. Sonst besuchte man ja wohl nicht alleine einen Gay Club, oder?

In seinem Kopf ging Leo alte und neue Erinnerungen an Adam durch und machte Haken an eine Liste aus Klischees, verwarf den Gedanken kurz darauf jedoch ein wenig beschämt wieder.

Wieso ihn diese Tatsache so interessierte wollte er jetzt lieber nicht hinterfragen, aber er wusste es natürlich eigentlich. Eigentlich hatte er es schon lange gewusst, schon als sie 15 Jahre alt waren und Stunden damit verbracht hatten, sich in ihrem Baumhaus gegenüber zu liegen und stumm in die Augen zu schauen.

Er hatte Adam damals gewollt und er wollte ihn heute mehr denn je. Doch damals wie heute konnte er nicht zugeben, dass er auf Männer stand. Nicht mal so richtig vor sich selbst. Er war Anfang 30 und noch immer zu feige zu sich selbst zu stehen.

„Bist du noch high?“, fragte Leo, als er die Tür seines Autos aufschloss und schaute Adam über das Dach seines Autos hinweg ernst an. Er wollte wissen, mit welchem Adam er gerade ins Auto stieg. „Dann hätten sie mich wohl kaum gehen lassen“, antwortete Adam. Er klang verbittert und ein bisschen wütend. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm unangenehm, dass Leo das mitbekommen hatte.

Sie stiegen ein und Leo schaute prüfend von der Seite an. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?“ Adam schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Hatte schon schlimmer Verletzungen“ Leo schluckte. Das hatte gesessen.

Er startete den Motor, parkte aus und fuhr los. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zu Adam, der allerdings nur geradeaus auf die Straße starrte.

Leo fragte sich, ob Adam ihm wohl irgendwann erzählen wollte, dass er schwul war. Er fragte sich, ob überhaupt jemand davon wusste und nur er nicht eingeweiht war oder ob Adam es komplett verheimlichte. Und er fragte sich, ob Adam jemanden datete.

Minutenlang schwiegen sie sich an, bis Leo sich entschieden hatte, einfach zu fragen. Wenn er Adam schon mitten in der Nacht irgendwo abholen musste, durfte er ja wohl auch Fragen stellen. „Wolltest du es mir nicht sagen?“, fragte er leise und starrte nach vorn. Die Spannung im Auto war unerträglich und Leo bereute sofort, die Frage gestellt zu haben. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. So eine scheiße.

Es war viel zu lange still und Leo dachte, Adam würde nicht reagieren, bis er sich schließlich zum ersten Mal zu Leo umdrehte und ihn ansah. Leo schaute ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten, er sah wütend aus. Leo schluckte und wandte seinen Blick wieder der Straße zu.

Adam begann zu reden, laut. „Was? Dass ich Drogen nehme? Dass ich mich schlage? Oder dass ich ‘ne Schwuchtel bin? Wolltest du wissen, dass ich Schwänze lutsche? Dass ich mich ficken lasse? Findest du nicht, dass man es merkt? So oft wie du mich dumm anstarrst hätte ich gedacht, dass du es schon gemerkt hast. Schon witzig, oder? Wie der schlimmste Alptraum meines Vaters sich erfüllt hat?“

Leo hatte Adam schon oft gereizt und wütend erlebt, dieser Zustand war bei Adam ja sehr schnell erreicht, aber diese Wut, dieser Hass der ihm gerade entgegenschlug, das kannte er noch nicht. Er blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihm in die Augen stiegen und seine Sicht verschleierten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nur, dass Adam aufhörte ihn anzuschreien.

„Adam, ich-“, begann er hilflos, aber Adam unterbrach ihn sofort. Leiser diesmal. „Lass es einfach, bitte. Bring mich bitte einfach nur nach Hause“

Leo nickte und presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Die letzten 5 Minuten der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Als Leo vor dem Haus anhielt, in dem sich Adams Wohnung befand, überwand sich Leo. „Adam...“, begann er zum zweiten Mal, doch der andere riss die Autotür auf und wollte offenbar aussteigen, um dem Gespräch zu entgehen. Einem Reflex folgend, griff Leo nach Adams Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. Adam drehte sich um.

Stechende, blau-graue Augen starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Leo schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, was er noch Sekunden vorher sagen wollte. Er sah in Adams Augen, sah die tiefe Verletzung in ihnen und konnte nichts sagen. Ihm war schlecht.

„Was, willst du mit hoch kommen? Oder willst du mich hier im Auto ficken? Keine Angst, no homo, nur für eine Nacht natürlich. Ich bin das gewohnt“, spuckte Adam ihm entgegen.

Leo war schockiert. Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an, dann ließ Leo seinen Blick sinken und Adams Hand los. Adam schlug die Tür von draußen zu und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be greatly appreciated. take care <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich nicht geplant, aber ich fand es doch irgendwie passend. Es ist mehr so ein kurzes Zwischenkapitel. Enjoy the love <3

Leo dachte darüber nach, wie die ganze Situation so eskalieren konnte. Vielleicht hätte er nicht fragen dürfen. Aber andererseits war sich Leo eigentlich sicher, dass Adam so oder so ausgerastet wäre.

Adam hatte nicht wirklich den besten Abend gehabt und Leo bildete sich ein, ungefähr nachvollziehen zu können, dass es sich schlimm anfühlen musste, wenn einem jemand das Coming Out wegnahm. Dazu Adams ohnehin reizbarer, aufbrausender Charakter und die fehlende Fähigkeit, mit Konflikten und Gefühlen umzugehen. Woher hätte sie auch kommen sollen? Von wem hätte er es lernen sollen?

Leos Frage war der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Wäre es nicht seine Frage gewesen, hätte Adam eben Leos Blick oder Leos Schweigen zum Anlass genommen, auszurasten.

Leo war sich fast sicher, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Und, dass Adam ihn nicht hasste. Adam war frustriert und durchfressen von Selbstwertproblemen und internalisierten Narrativen, die ihm zusetzten. Vielleicht brauchte Adam einfach einen Freund, dachte Leo. Nicht im Sinne von boyfriend, einfach einen platonischen Freund. Jemand, der ihm sagte, dass er okay war. Jemand, der ihn in den Arm nahm. Leo wollte diese Person sein, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob er diese Person sein konnte und sein durfte. 

Leo wusste, dass er Adam seinen Selbsthass nicht vorwerfen konnte, solange er ihn selbst in sich trug. Wer war er, anderen helfen zu wollen, wenn er selbst nicht zu sich stehen konnte? So lange hatte er diese Gedanken mit sich rumgetragen und sich nie getraut es auszusprechen. Es musste sich etwas ändern, so viel war klar. Das schuldete er Adam. Dass er es sich zunächst sich selbst schuldete, wurde ihm erst später klar.

Als Leo am Sonntagmorgen gegen 10 Uhr aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie überfahren. Nicht, dass er sonst besonders gut schlief, aber heute war es wirklich in keinster Weise erholsam gewesen. Seine Gedanken fanden sofort ihren Weg zurück zur vergangenen Nacht und Leo stöhnte. Er wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.

Nachdem er ausführlich geduscht hatte, ging es ihm etwas besser und er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen, doch auf Leos Platz am Küchentisch stand bereits eine gefüllte, dampfende Tasse Kaffee. Seine Schwester Schrägstrich Mitbewohnerin werkelte in der Küche.

"Danke, Caro", seufzte er, als er sich auf die Bank fallen ließ und nach der Kaffeetasse griff. Caro drehte sich zu ihm um, sie sah besorgt aus. "Guten Morgen, Bruderherz" Leo nickte ihr zu. "Wie gehts dir?", fragte sie. Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Scheiße"

Caro trocknete ihre Hände an einem Geschirrhandtuch ab und lief um die Küchentheke herum, um sich zu Leo an den Tisch zu setzen. "Mama hat erzählt, dass du Adam abholen musstest", erklärte sie und sah Leo erwartungsvoll an. Offenbar erhoffte sie sich von Leo mehr Infos.

Leo zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr erzählen sollte. "Adam hat sich beim Feiern mit irgendwelchen Leuten geschlagen und war dann auch noch high, als die Bullen kamen"

Caro sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "High auf was?" Und nochmal zuckte Leo mit den Schultern. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht die Frage, die ihn beschäftigte. "Keine Ahnung"

Caro nickte. "Und was ist noch passiert?"

Leo schaute in seine Kaffeetasse. Er konnte das jetzt wirklich nicht erzählen, oder?

"Ich bin bisexuell", sagte Leo. Wahrscheinlich war das jetzt etwas seltsam, so ohne Kontext, aber Leo wollte es sagen. Er hatte es noch nie gesagt. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Langsam hob er seinen Blick, um Caros Reaktion einzufangen.

"Oh", sagte sie. Leo nickte. "Ja, oh" Kurz war es still in der Wohnung. "Also... du und Adam?", fragte Caro langsam nach.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. Dabei war die Situation eigentlich gerade gar nicht zum Grinsen. "Nicht, dass ich es mir nicht wünschen würde, aber...nein", erklärte er.

Caro nickte. "Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, großer Bruder. Das weißt du ja, oder?" Leo nickte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Dass Caro ihn nicht hassen würde, das war ihm schon klar gewesen. Aber jetzt ihre liebevolle Reaktion zu sehen, war schon erleichternd. Caro seufzte und stand auf um ihn zu umarmen. "Jetzt muss ich auch gleich heulen", sagte sie gepresst. Leo lachte in ihre Nackenbeuge und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Wieso hatte er das nicht früher gemacht?

"Danke", schluchzte er. Sie lösten sich voneinander. "Ist doch klar", antwortete Caro und wuschelte durch Leos nasse Haare. "Solange die Person dir gut tut werde ich lieben, wen immer du liebst"

Leo nickte und wischte sich seine Tränen weg. "Aber dir muss klar sein, dass ich dich jetzt immer nach deiner Meinung fragen werde, was Männer angeht", lachte Caro und Leo lachte mit.

Ein Schritt war getan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always... comments feed my soul. thank you <3


	3. Chapter 3

Leo hatte den restlichen Sonntag damit verbracht, mit seiner Schwester Filme zu schauen und auf ein Lebenszeichen von Adam gehofft. Worauf genau er gewartet hatte, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht eine Entschuldigung?

Leo hatte mit sich gerungen. Hätte er Adam anrufen oder schreiben sollen, um zu hören, ob es ihm gut ging? Er hatte sich schließlich dagegen entschieden. Er verstand Adams Ärger und Wut, aber er war trotzdem verletzt von Adams Ausbruch. Seine Worte hatten ihn tief getroffen.

Als Leo am Abend relativ früh ins Bett gegangen war, hatte er immer noch nichts von Adam gehört. Sollte er doch den ersten Schritt machen? Er wusste es nicht. Aber der Gedanke, Adam morgen auf dem Revier sehen zu müssen, war sehr unangenehm. Seiner Meinung nach hatten sie etwas zu klären und vorher sah Leo sich nicht in der Lage, mit Adam normal zu arbeiten. So eine scheiße.

Leo war am Montagmorgen vor dem Wecker aufgewacht, was ihm sonst nie passierte. Jetzt lag er in seinem Bett und starrte an die Wand, während er auf das Klingeln des Weckers wartete. Er hatte sich noch nicht getraut, auf sein Handy zu schauen, aber das grüne Blinklicht, was sonst neue Nachrichten ankündigte, schien nicht zu leuchten. Er seufzte und griff nach seinem Handy.

Tatsächlich keine neue Nachrichten. Er schloss die Augen. Wie sollte er Adam in weniger als 2 Stunden gegenübertreten?

Kurzentschlossen wählte er Esthers Nummer aus seinen Kontakten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich meldete. "Hölzer? Sag bitte nicht, dass du auch krank bist", begrüßte sie ihn aufgeregt.

"Guten Morgen Esther", sagte Leo ruhig. Auch? Hatte sich Adam etwa auch krank gemeldet?

"Nur weil ich gesagt hab, dass du und der Neue am Wochenende nicht kommen braucht, heißt das nicht, dass ihr jetzt die restliche Woche krank feiern könnt. So wenig ist jetzt auch wieder nicht zu tun", beschwerte sich seine Kollegin.

"Ist doch gut Esther, ich will mich doch gar nicht krank melden", sagte er beschwichtigend. Wollte er doch. Aber wenn Adam bereits zu Hause blieb, konnte er ruhig hingehen. "Was hat Adam denn?" Esther stöhnte. "Er hat nur gesagt, dass er privat Probleme hat und ein Paar Tage braucht um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Holt sich aber eine Krankschreibung"

Leo nickte. Das war ja interessant, da hatten sie wohl den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. "Achso... na dann. Okay, bis gleich, Esther", würgte Adam sie ab, bevor sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, nach dem Grund für Adams Anruf zu fragen.

Gegen 14 Uhr machte Leo eine späte Mittagspause. Ohne Adam hatte er doch deutlich mehr Arbeit als sonst. Adam war erst seit einigen Monaten hier und hatte sich schon unverzichtbar gemacht. Nicht nur beruflich. Leos Herz wurde schwer. Er vermisste ihn schon nach einem halben Arbeitstag allein, wie sollte er es aushalten, wenn sie sich jetzt zerstritten?

Leo schaute auf sein Handy. Er musste Adam schreiben, denn er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass der andere den ersten Schritt machen würde.

Er tippte und löschte und tippte und löschte, dann sah er, dass Adam online war. Ob er auch überlegte sich zu melden? Oder schrieb er jemand anderem? Leo seufzte. Er war viel zu tief in dieser Adam Sache drin.

Schließlich schrieb Leo "Versteckst du dich jetzt wieder 15 Jahre lang oder können wir drüber reden?" und bereute es sofort nach dem Senden. Kurz überlegte er, die Nachricht wieder zu zurückzuziehen, war sie doch zu gemein, aber Adam hatte sie schon gelesen. Leo schwitzte. Er war wirklich aufgeregt. Er hoffte, dass er nicht noch alles schlimmer gemacht hatte mit seiner passiv-aggressiven Art. Adam war ja eher so eine aktiv-aggressive Person, dachte Leo und schnaufte verächtlich. Jetzt war er aber gespannt.

Der Rest des Arbeitstages zog sich sehr lange, vielleicht auch, weil Leo immer wieder minutenlang auf sein Handy starrte, statt wirklich etwas zu arbeiten. Aber als er um 18:30 Uhr das Büro verließ, hatte Adam ihm immer noch nicht geantwortet. Leo versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Leo klingelte an seiner Wohnungstür. Caro müsste sowieso zu Hause sein und so musste er nicht nochmal seinen Schlüssel rausholen, nachdem er ihn gedankenverloren nach dem Aufschließen der Haustür wieder eingesteckt hatte.

"Caro ist nicht da"

Leo drehte sich erschrocken um. Auf der Treppe, die zu der Wohnung über ihm führte saß Adam. In Gedanken vertieft hatte Leo ihn im spärlich beleuchteten Treppenhaus zuvor nicht bemerkt. Vorwurfsvoll sah er ihn an. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Adam seufzte und stand auf. "Auf dich warten. Können wir reden?"

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich auch was sagen darf, du mich nicht wieder anschreist und nicht abhaust, sobald es unangenehm wird... klar"

Adam nickte. Er wirkte kleinlaut. "Danke", sagte er, "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut mich bei dir zu melden. Ich dachte du willst nichts von mir hören. Weil du sauer bist"

Leo suchte seinen Schlüssel. "Ich bin nicht sauer, eher...traurig", sagte er. Adam nickte wieder.

Als Leo schließlich die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, bat er Adam hinein. Leo zog seine Schuhe aus und ging in sein Wohn-/Esszimmer. Er überlegte, ob er Adam etwas zu trinken anbieten sollte. Dann merkte er, dass Adam ihm nicht gefolgt war. "Bleibst du da stehen?", fragte er mit einem Blick in den Flur. Das schien zu helfen, denn Adam löste sich von seiner Position.

"Hast du... was zu trinken?", fragte Adam. Leo schmunzelte. "Bier?" Adam nickte. Leo holte zwei Bier aus seinem Kühlschrank. Als er durch den Flur zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, bemerkte er einen Zettel auf dem Schrank im Flur. Eine kleine Notiz von Caro.

"Ich bin bei Lina, komme wahrscheinlich spät nach Hause, warte nicht mit dem Essen. Und denk nicht so viel über Adam nach, ihr bekommt das schon hin. Hdl"

Oh. Hatte Adam den Zettel gelesen, als er eben im Flur stehen geblieben war? Na super.

Adam hatte sich derweil an Leos Esstisch niedergelassen. Auf einem Stuhl, nicht auf dem Tisch. Leo verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu Adam, sodass sie sich über Eck gegenüber saßen. Sie tranken ein Schluck. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie, Adam sah ihn nicht an.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich wollte es wirklich einfach nur wissen", machte Leo schließlich den Anfang. Adam schaute auf.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich weiß ja, dass das nicht... also, dass du das so nicht meinst. Ich war nur so wütend wie diese scheiß Bullen mich behandelt haben, den ganzen Abend schon, und dass sie dir dann noch einfach erzählt haben. Für die war das ein richtiges Event. Ich hätte das nicht an dir rauslassen dürfen. Tut mir wirklich leid, ehrlich Leo" Leo nickte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche. "Du verstehst das vielleicht nicht, aber als du dann gefragt hast... keine Ahnung, ob ich dir nicht sagen wollte, dass ich- also...dass ich schwul bin... das hat mich so geägert, weil ich...also ich weiß das ja schon lange. Aber es ist so schwer für mich das auszusprechen. Meistens waren die Leute halt nicht begeistert, wenn sie das rausgefunden haben. Ich hatte Angst, dass du dann... keine Ahnung. Dass es dann anders wird zwischen uns"

"Ehrlich gesagt versteh ich das total", sagte Leo. Sie sahen sich an. Leo war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob seine Andeutung bei Adam angekommen war.

Leo räusperte sich. "Ich- uhm... ich bin bi"

Leo beobachtete Adams Reaktion ganz genau. Seine Augen wurden groß. "Oh", sagte er und starrte Leo an.

Was hatten denn alle mit diesem 'Oh'? War das so überraschend?

"Was ist?", fragte Leo behutsam nach. Adam lachte. "Nichts, das ist... cool." Leo lachte auch. "Cool" Adam nickte und schaute ihn durchdringend an.

"Ich dachte nur gerade... vielleicht will ich doch, dass es zwischen uns anders wird", sagte er vorsichtig.

Leo starrte ihn an. Meinte Adam das, was Leo dachte und hoffte, das er meinte? Er entschloss sich, mutig zu sein.

"Das dachte ich auch. Denke ich schon ziemlich lange, ehrlichgesagt"

Adam nickte. "So 16, 17 Jahre circa"

"Ungefähr"

"Ja"

Kurz war es still.

"Darf ich dich küssen?"

Leo nickte. "Bitte"

Adam beugte sich zu ihm rüber, Leo kam ihm entgegen. Adam roch nach Bier und Pfefferminz. Adams Lippen waren weich gegen seine eigenen.

"Wir habens hinbekommen", sagte Adam, als sie sich lösten, "Kannst du Caro sagen"

"Ich würde jetzt lieber nicht über meine Schwester reden", sagte Leo.

Adam nickte.

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen und fürs Kommentieren, ich freue mich so sehr über (und auf) Euer Feedback und ich hoffe, dass Ihr mit diesem Ende zufrieden seid. <3


End file.
